Apia Adaptation of Lord Slug
by MissOreo
Summary: Join Apia and Raditz and the rest of the Z fighters on their epic quest to defeat the planet conqueror Lord Slug. Warning: Some events and dialogue will differ from the movie. Also rated T for language, and sexual references ;)


**Lord Slug Apia Adaptation by Missy Madness/ Miss Oreo.**

**Important Note: Make sure to vote on the poll on my profile as well as Miss Oreo's it would be very much helpful. If you haven't already do that soon! New Chapter will be out next week and as for movie adaptions they take 3 days for a 45 minute movie so we'll just have to see how long an hour to hour and a half one takes me. Movie adaptions are estimated to come out about once a month to 2 months.**

**A/N: Hey guys since the next chapter is going to be long due to well surprises I figure that making the first Apia adapted movie was the next best thing. This movie takes place after chapter 9 of Apia so you might want to read that in order to refresh your memory or get a better idea of both where Apia and Raditz stand and the setting stand. Enjoy!**

Apia woke up, violently to say it lightly enough, to the scrambling of both the Briefs and the Z fighters. She threw off the covers and shook her head in anger her hair falling perfectly behind her.

She ran a hand along the length of her face as she reached for the door knob with the opposite hand.

Making a dash out the door she crashed into her mate, falling into his arms and knocking him to the ground in the process. Her brain felt as if it were spinning still even when she focused her head in one spot her eyes focusing clearly on the spiky haired man below her.

He eyed her curiously for a moment but abandoned that look in replacement for a brash smirk that plagued his near perfect features. As a response to that unpleasant look Apia flashed him some gritted teeth which in response he snaked his arms tightly along her tiny waist tugging her closer to him.

"Well this is new, I've never done it in the middle of a hallway before but I suppose there is a first for everything, plus I think I have a good 5 minutes to spare." Apia's face lost all hint of emotion and was as dull as the color grey at that point. She roughly poked his nose with her finger in, indifference.

"Needy fool…" she said swinging her leg over him and back on to her feet. Stop teasing me so much… She gasped audibly when she felt her cheeks flush a bit, in an attempt to mask it she swiftly cocked her head from his intensive gaze.

We…we're not…what I mean to say is…Raditz… she sighed to herself for a moment.

She looked behind her to see him with those eyes…those eyes that did nothing but hold her captive like they both knew they could so easily. She went to speak, to say what? She wasn't even sure she knew. Something…anything…to seize those eyes…release me.

"You guys!" chirped the feminine voice from before them. She ran down the long hallway waving her arms in alarm. This fascinated Apia, 'What could she be so frantic about?' Heck more times than not it seemed as if Bulma hadn't a nervous bone in that perfectly sculpted body. Just an electrifying surge that tantalized everything she passed by.

Apia even found herself saying that if she were Raditz or any other man for that matter she would have fallen for her. When she pondered farther into it she became a little more cautious about Raditz, then she caught herself.

I'm losing my mind, over…him.

"It's a planet!" she made her way before the duo and bent down to catch her breath, "On the telescope...we found, a planet of some sort headed this way, come see for yourselves." she said hastily motioning the two with her arm. Apia didn't make haste like instructed and instead took this time to backtrack on all the events that had taken place just in the five minutes she had been awake. "Ridiculous…" she fumed to herself silently. She felt a heavy hand make its way upon her shoulder she jerked in response spinning to make face to face with him. His eyes wide with astonishment.

"Apia…you've been rather, well that is to say uh…"

Apia's eyes constricted to look down to her feet in annoyance, _What's the senseless fool doing, stuttering, looking at me like…that. Choosing his words carefully. Making me blush, me? Why, why me?_

His words failed him and he left at, "Good morning, I hope you slept well princess."

_Princess? He hasn't called me that since, he left._ The sad memory washed back over her. Apia heaved a sigh and continued on behind the blue haired mistress.

They all crowded into the lab as they watched the planet in question travel at such a velocity on its way like Bulma had said.

Could such a thing frighten everyone so much, as if to answer her question she watched in the corner of her eye Krillin bellow to Goku as he did quite often. Goku however didn't seem to give it much thought.

"Raditz…" he called from where he stood. Apia looked over to Raditz who captured her gaze for a moment but snatched his eyes from hers just as quickly as if she had taken something from him without asking and he took it back without little more than a word.

"Yes." Goku smirked, "I say you and Apia, as well as me and Krillin go take care of that planet before it can get any closer."

"No can do…." Apia drew the attention to herself with just three words and as triumphant a feat that was, she smirked to show it. Eyes closed to boast on further and arms crossed in their all famous arrogance.

"I'd rather train, this world was never mine to save." Goku laughed a bit, "That's fine it shouldn't be that difficult to take down anyway so…"

"We'd rather you not come." Raditz said bleakly. Apia felt her heart jump, her eyes fixated on the stone like man as he without looking at her carried on. "Wouldn't want to trouble the princess."

Goku looked between the two not exactly sure if what was happening was bad or not, but the tension had the young Saiyan feeling uneasy.

"Well uh, let's go guys!" Krillin piped up, Raditz and Goku both shot up and toward the direction of the planet.

Apia eyed the streams of light tagging behind them and shut her eyes as she slowly came to the conclusion of what exactly she did to make Raditz act like, like well that.

Bulma being well, Bulma did what Bulma's did and picked at an already opened wound by simply asking if Apia too would like to join her as well as the remaining crew and watch them take down the planet.

Apia measured the options and decided to humor Bulma, "I will but only incase those three can't take down that rock by themselves." She laughed at that. Her pride withering slowly.

_Raditz…._

(Once they all arrived at the spot)

"Come on guys lock it up!" Bulma prayed to herself, Apia looked over to the group.

"Oh Goku…"

The pig began to complain on about how he was too young to die. And Gohan prayed along with his mother and Bulma.

"What are you guys so worried about, it's Raditz and Kakorat. Back on Vegetasai blowing up giant rocks, also known as planets are our specialty." Even having said the truth and known very well how easy it would be she still felt herself grow weak with worry.

The three men pulled back their hands as the rock grew closer and closer the spaces between the two was deadly. "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!"

The three shouted. A large ray of light exploded from the three. Apia watched as all three beams intertwined and danced then hitting the rock where she was expecting to find a large boom soon after.

(Meanwhile)

The smoke began to clear, "What in the hell?!" Raditz cursed.

Goku began to panic, and Krillin well was Krillin pretty much.

Before any of the men could have said a word they felt themselves get vacuumed and pulled into the rock a trail of screams being the only thing left behind.

(Back with the Crew)

"Raditz!"

"Goku!"

"Krillin!"

The crew was prepared to do something but instantly the city became flooded, buildings crumbling at the blink of an eye, cars being swooped up as if they were as light as feathers, a chorus of shrill screams, and the wind began to pull at them.

Apia managed to slam her foot hard enough into the ground below them holding out her other foot she ordered everyone to grab hold of her other leg.

They all proceeded to do just this.

"Meh, leh, eh!" Bulma squealed yelling nonsense to the wind. "Would you please calm down!" Apia shouted over the wind, "This was _not_ how she wanted her day to start…"

Looking up she realized that something obliterated in the sky, 'That rock…' she said to herself softly.

She heard a trail of groans pester her unintentionally.

"Is everyone alright!" Chi-Chi called out for, "Gohan!"

"I'm here mom." He reassured not really wanting to be harassed with his mother freaking out right now.

"Are we still alive?" Oolong asked, Bulma shook her head, "Uh yeah…I think so. Heaven sure looks a lot like Earth."

"We're not dead you imbeciles! It looks the rock exploded somewhere in space. We managed to dodge a force much greater than our own this time." Bulma stood up, "Hey guys look!"

Everyone crowded around to watch the needles of light cross the sky, Oolong began to grow excited, "They're shooting stars! Quick, someone make a wish!"

Bulma rolled her eyes in response, "They're meteorites from the planet not shooting stars you dweeb." Apia chuckled a bit at that.

Gohan looked over to see something smoking up beneath them, "hey guys what is that?" Bulma turned around giving everyone thumbs up. "I don't know but I want to find out!"

Oolong yet again began to freak out, "Guys wait hold up! Do we really want to do this?" Without an answer everyone began to run to where it was.

By the time they made it down there, The crew was surprised to see so many people standing there. Apia could sense an eerie power from within but it didn't do much for her curiosity but enhance it.

The crowd began to chatter aimlessly as the crew pushed people out of the way to get a front row seat.

Instantly about a 100 or so clones began to emerge from the odd looking space ship, and one voice peered beyond all the others, "Attention mortals we hereby claim this planet in the name of Lord Slug. Our all-powerful ruler! Anyone who chooses to resist will be exterminated!" he warned.

Apia leered a bit her smile just as frightening as a snake (right Daughterofrisingsun ;), "Oh…" she taunted silently.

She was expecting everyone to scramble about but everyone began to laugh or get happy for some odd reason.

"Yeah whatever man!" called one ignorant man that signaled a wave of laughs. Apia had to admit she was a bit proud of the race for not getting in a frenzy but pity them because of their ignorance.

These men were not bluffing and she felt a fighting urge surge throughout her body. "Yes…" she said licking her lips sinking her teeth into her lower lip, "World domination such a beautiful sight, to bad I have to put an end to it….and besides I don't take orders, from anyone."

Bulma looked over to her, "Did you say something Apia?"

Oolong like always went on to comment, "Why is everyone laughing these guys look terrifying." Bulma sunk her teeth deep into her own lower lip, "Don't you even start, we're not going anywhere until we find Goku and the others and stop these guys!"

A few moments passed in peace but all hell broke loose once the clones began to fire into the crowd. Apia clenched her teeth, "Dammit!"

Bulma trembled in her shoes, "Don't you think we should wait till Goku and the others get here?" Oolong shook his head frantically, "Are you kidding me?"

Apia growled, "I'll go and hold them off you guys get to safety!" Gohan shook his head, "Yeah I'll go with Aunt Apia." Chi-Chi nodded, "Very well. Take good care of him okay!"

Apia nodded, "Fine. Quick let's go." The two began to charge into the crowd.

A plethora of ki blast aimed at them were easy blocked as they came in for the attack. Swift punches and kicks were enough to take them down but the main problem was strength in numbers.

Apia was powerful and surprisingly so was Gohan but it was two against a hundred or so no matter how many times you looked at it and time as well as energy were key variables in this fight.

She was very much proud to be the Aunt of such a courageous boy who set all feelings aside and began to protect the ones he cared about.

The clones managed to throw a few good hits in and had Apia on the ground but she quickly came up each time and over powered the clones.

She looked over to see a large wave of clones tackle Gohan and Chi-Chi was already there before Apia could have even attempted to move over there. The woman was surprisingly kicking some serious ass over there.

_So this must be the power of a mother huh? Well it 'is' Kakarot's mate after all._

"Mom that was awesome!" Gohan complimented, but Apia watched as some men began to approach her, "Harpy watch out!"

Chi-Chi turned around and had her taken down with a single punch, "Gohan get her to safety I'll try to hold them off alone." Apia informed him he nodded meekly and began to dodge every blast he could while taking the harpy back out of harm's way.

Apia's fatigue was beginning to catch up with her but she couldn't falter yet, not with Raditz and Goku still gone. She had a job to complete and if Raditz were here he would never let something as mild as fatigue stop him.

She pushed on harder but the crowd was practically never ending.

Somewhere along the way however Gohan's hat landed amidst the crowd, Apia narrowed her eyes at it, "Gohan keep going I'll get you bloody hat!" she growled. 'Stupid child.'

She went to go get the beloved hat only to see it in the hands of a wrinkled being. Apia sneered as she watched the prune looking creature fool around with the toddler's hat.

"My, my people can be so careless with their valuables." He chuckled out through what sounded like a personal with a serious cold and congestion.

Apia looked around to see all the men bow down to him, 'So this must be the Lord Slug huh? Doesn't seem all that bad.'

She watched as he fiddled around with it trying to pull the thing off from it, 'What does he want with that toy?'

He ripped it off and proceeded to look at it, "Come to papa!" he chortled.

Apia clicked her tongue, "Tsk, tsk, tsk, you know It isn't very nice to take someone else's' things you know, I advise you give that toy as well as the hat back to my nephew or prepare to suffer the consequences."

The slug man laughed a bit harder, "Foolish mortal, there isn't much you can do against me."

"What was that?" Apia said baring her teeth like a rabid dog, "I don't think I heard you correctly, I am no mortal I happen to be the Princess of all Saiyans, there is no one who can beat me you see."

Everyone began to laugh in unison, The slug creature inched toward her and landed a swift punch to her stomach as she fell to her knees in agony. "Uh!" she wheezed, falling to the ground. 'I-I can't move dammit!'

"Hey you!"

_Dammit no, Bulma what the hell are you doing get out of here!_

"You're the boss I assume, how about you hand over the dragon ball over quietly and no one gets hurt!" Bulma taunted which wasn't really backed up well because she held the pig before her.

_Bulma you fool, go away!_

"No! No! We don't, don't listen to us we just haven't eaten since we've gotten up our heads aren't on straight just spare us please you can have it." He rambled on and on.

"Shut up Oolong I've got it under control, you think you can take our planet quietly well we refuse, you see we have two strong men on this planet that will bring you down!" she warned.

"Wrong girl! This planet is no longer yours and there are no strong enough fighters who can stand against the Great Lord Slug." Said one of the clones.

"If you happen to follow and obey him you shall be rewarded with your life." Bulma shook harder.

"Bulma just, for the love of Kami listen to him." Apia gasped out using the rest of her strength to say that much.

"There she said it, listen to us girl."

_I can't live knowing I couldn't save them. Raditz, Kakorat, someone, please help us._

"Look none of you guys scare me!" Bulma persisted. "What do you guys even plan to do with this planet anyway!"

"Simple, we are going to perafreeze it into our own personal star cruiser." Oolong began to panic all the more which triggered a staggered laugh from the pruned being.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the rest of these dragon balls are do you?"

"How in the world do you know about the dragon-"

Holding the ball up to the sun he began to study it and explain, "I've been to Namek which also possesses these balls. Now if you would give me the location of these dragon balls."

"Look gramps! It's going to take you a hell of a long time trying to find the dragon balls without a radar!" Apia hissed, "You idiot!"

"Bulma!" Gohan shouted. She began to plug her mouth with both hands.

"Oh yes I love secrets how about you come over here and spill some." Bulma began to shake her head violently but by some inexplicable force she was being pulled toward him.

"No please!" she begged.

Apia tried to get up but had a man press on her back, "You're not going anywhere!" Apia groaned. _Why the hell am I so weak?_

Bulma began to groan uncontrollably as the slug thing began to "read her mind." Or so he claimed.

Gohan went to go save her but was taken down by two of his men.

"Gohan! Apia!" she screamed. "Ah!" she whimpered all the more. Lord Slug's hand illuminated as Bulma's face became still and silent as he began to scrounge through her mind as if it were an old attic of some sort.

"What a brilliant girl, building a radar in order to track the dragon balls! Yes truly genius." He said walking off somewhere.

"I want you to find all seven of these in one hour!" he commanded.

"What?! One hour?!"

"Hmm." His ears perked up in alarm, "Is that a problem?" he said his voice on the peak of dangerous.

"Oh no I mean, yes of course one hour no problem!" Apia laughed inwardly, 'No problem big problem like he could find them.'

(Meanwhile)

"Uh s-so cold, Chi-Chi could I get a sweater. Please Honey." Goku asked his eyes still closed, "Please never proceed to call me Honey ever again." Raditz said appalled. Goku laughed "Ha-ha whoops sorry, I think Apia would get jealous if I did that."

"That's not what's wrong with it Kakorat." He said hopelessly. As he face palmed himself lightly.

Goku sat up his hand crunching the ice beneath him, "How did we get snow in the tropics?"

Raditz looked over to see Krillin arguing with Yajirobe. "Hell if I know. But we'd better get back to the others looks like a lot has happened since we were asleep." Raditz tucked his uneaten senzu bean in his breast pocket of his armor.

(Meanwhile)

"Hey guys I got some soup for everyone!" cheered Chi-Chi from the kitchen where everybody lay in bed from such an exhausting evening.

"Gohan, honey I made some soup for you! Ah!"

"Chi-Chi are you okay?" She looked over, "It's Gohan!"

Bulma thought, "Come to think of it Apia isn't here either, he should be okay if she's with him then."

"Yeah, I hope so."

(Meanwhile)

"This is horrible." Gohan said looking over at the destruction as well as the Earth enveloped in the black fog.

Apia looked too, "Where the hell is Kakorat and Raditz you'd think they'd be back by now." Gohan slumped slightly, "Yeah but my dad would get back as soon as he could, and he's not one to just ditch us."

Apia crossed her arms and sighed, 'Unless Raditz is personally trying to stay away from me…'

A bright light stung Apia's eyes, "Hey look intruders' men! Get them!" Apia hissed, "Let's go!"

They were soon surrounded by some more clones, Apia and Gohan backed up and they were back to back with one another. "Okay Gohan we have to stand strong, let's rely on some ki blasts the more we move around the more vulnerable we are and let's face it we'll just tire ourselves out if we go around running aimlessly." Gohan nodded.

"Yeah…you're right." With that thought in mind the two proceeded to shoot rapid ki beams from all around him and actually kept the enemies at bay for a while but all good things do come to an end.

"There is way too many!" Gohan cried, "We can't stop Gohan, the second we do is the second we are dead." Suddenly a beam shot from nowhere.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Are you guys alright? Where's Goku and the others." Apia exhaled, "Looks as if the guys are off somewhere I'm having a difficult time sensing them, then it could be my fatigue."

Piccolo nodded, "I see. Gohan you're doing good but can you hold on a bit longer?" He nodded sharply which sprouted a half smile from Piccolo, "Alright!"

Three new beings separate from the clones emerged from out of nowhere. Apia frowned sourly at the thought of having to fight possibly stronger beings on top of the army.

"The real battle is about to begin, we have to stay on our toes if we have any hope of winning." Piccolo instructed.

Luckily the fat orange one commanded the men to back away so it looked as if there was one for each of them and Apia liked those odds.

(Meanwhile)

"The whole planet is frozen, weird." Goku looked around. "It looks like it's because of the atmosphere." Raditz sneered, "Looks like their planning to perafreeze the planet."

"Perafreeze?" the two asked in unison. "Yeah, a boss of mine (Freiza) used to do this to a few planets it's a way of pirating a planet. Looks like they plan to turn this small planet into a space craft for their leisure. I have to say they did it quite an efficiently and quick. They've done this a lot is seems." Goku growled, "We've got to stop them as soon as possible." With that said the three pushed themselves further.

(Back with the other three)

"Alright looks like Medamatcha will take the kid, I'll take the green one and you up there can take the girl." Apia studied the cocky man who stood above them, "I suppose I can tolerate to fight a girl, not like there will be much of a challenge anyhow."

"Shut up and get your ass down here so I prove you wrong!" she roared. He jumped down before her and shot a ki ball that she on instinct reflected.

He chuckled, "Alright I guess I can play around with you a bit." All three pairs of fighters got in a fighting stance and began to fight.

Gohan was busy dodging the many blasts of the small troll thing, Piccolo was skillfully overruling his opponent, and Apia was finding this fight to be quite the challenge.

Apparently the being possessed an uncanny ability to move from underground all around and snatch her legs from below. This was annoying the hell out of her.

So in an attempt to avoid this the best way she could she shot up in the air as an attempt to avoid his attacks but the bastard went after Gohan instead who was struggling enough with the cowardly troll who wasn't so much fighting as he was sending off a bunch of unnatural beings to do his dirty work.

When Gohan was down, Apia on instinct ran to his rescue as did Piccolo. However the being could only catch one of them and went after her. "Ugh!" she looked down to see his head pop from between her legs. (Yeah I could have phrased that one differently huh?) She shot a ki ball at his face. And Piccolo was being bantered with a bunch of ki balls that stumbled him to the floor.

The two creatures made their way over to Gohan and before they could Piccolo stood before him and Apia as well just across Piccolo on the other side of Gohan. "You won't touch my nephew!"

Piccolo and Apia were both being shot down by a large amount of ki balls and frankly they couldn't stand for much longer and landed next to Gohan.

"Now for the boy." Said the blonde haired one. Apia grunted and clenched his ankle, "I won't let you." He snickered kicking her head, "Stupid bitch what can you do!"

The troll looking one took his hand firmly and went to end Gohan once and for all that was before a blast came from the sky.

"What the hell! Who is that?" Goku, Krillin, and Raditz all touched down before the two, they exchanged a glance.

With little regard for the two. Goku recovered his son and Raditz his mate.

Raditz lifted Apia from the rubble and felt a hand on his shoulder. Instantly he raged, "Remove it or lose it bug!" He shuddered for a moment and let him go. He set her down holding her body up. "Apia, would you speak to me?"

Her eyes fluttered open a bit, "I could have beaten them I had them." She convinced rambling on and on. Raditz pulled her in for a hug, "Of course you could have." He breathed. 'She's alive that's all that matters.'

"Who did this to you?" Apia chuckled and pointed to him. Raditz flinched, "What? Me?" She laughed horsaly "I was so upset about how you treated me earlier I had a hard time focusing on fighting." Raditz shook his head. "I never meant for this to happen due to my actions I just-"

She shook her head, "I'm just kidding, the truth is….I've been holding you at an unnatural distance you're my mate not a stranger. I never want us to be anything less." Raditz brushed her hair back. "rest darling, I'll rid the Earth of these brutes and then we can do it in the hallway like you wanted."

Apia tugged at his nose again, "Not going to happen lover boy." He laughed to himself and set her down her eyelids shutting as he wished she had a more comfortable spot to rest.

Making his way back to his feet he sneered, "Alright how about you two fight me. I hope you know that based on your actions toward my friend, my nephew, and my mate I'll never bring myself to forgive you."

Goku his face hard and stern warned, "I'll only say this once, remove these clouds from the Earth otherwise we'll have no other choice but to destroy you!"

The two cackled in unison, "What a comedians these two would make huh? Like they could actually beat us."

"Anything else you guys would like to say before we make due with you little men."

"Words are always wasted on the weak." Radditz concluded, "I'm sort of glad you guys are so arrogant now I'll have the joy of avenging my lover."

"Wasted energy if you ask me." Commented starkly from the blonde one. "What was that?" Raditz exploded.

The green one went to charge at Goku but that was as stupid as jumping into the ocean head first with a battery operated boom box with you.

He disappeared in thin air.

Raditz simply blocked his punch with his hand. With the man's hand in his clutch he squeezed till he heard a crack followed by a scream from the man, "My hand!" he cried.

"That's just for having touched her, and this-" he stamped right hook into his mouth a tooth flying into the air. "That was for anything you happened to say to insult her in any way shape or form."

"And this!" He said landing a knee into his stomach, "Is for fun because the best thing about your face is when it is filled with pure agony!"

Once the two beings met their demise the brothers had warded off all enemy reinforcements. Raditz chuckled to himself, "That was-" he licked his lips for emphasis, "Delicious, the taste of vengeance is the sweetest taste of all." He looked over to Apia. "Well close."

"Raditz, keep your guard up, it won't be over that easily." He sighed, "Way to ruin the fun Kakorat."

All the men ran inside or at least attempted but to no avail, because soon after came the face of a Mr. Lord Slug ready for business.

"If you come for the solider job, use the side entrance!" Raditz laughed a bit at that, "Cute…"

"Thanks but no thanks! We're already self-employed." Raditz sat cross armed listening to his brother.

"Well it's not like I'd let you anyhow, thanks to you guys and your pets I've lost a good portion of my army."

"Pets huh?" Raditz gritted his teeth, "I am getting real tired of the names given to my mate today, just for that your life should end!"

"The green one?" asked Lord Slug. Raditz fumed, "No you fool! That's disgusting! Putrid! Damn you!"

He chortled to himself from his ship.

Krillin cracked his neck, "Man this bozo is just asking for it, If you wouldn't mind I'll take this one Goku." He went to take him down but Goku for whatever reason tried to stop him.

"Krillin don't!" As predicted Krillin was knocked back a good 40 yards. Raditz sneered, "Let's get him Kakorat!"

The two brothers did what they could to attack the being but their moves were quite sloppy and not synced.

And even with both strengths combined it was hard for them to gain the upper hand. Right now they were on the ground recovering from their previous blow to the face. Raditz wiped his face with his arm, "Dammit this is harder than I imagined it would be."

Goku sighed, "It's because our moves are so contrast if we keep it up we can't effectively work together hence our moves become choppy and unnatural."

"It's your damn fault."

"My fault?" Goku asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah, mine our effective your just too busy playing around!" Goku sneered, "Oh yeah well you punch like a woman!"

"You'd know!"

"Are you two done arguing!" He asked from before them. They both jumped in order to dodge his blast.

"Kakorat! Are you alright?!"

"Yeah you?"

"I'm-" he was cut short with a swift punch to the jaw where he spiraled into the ground a few feet from Apia. He grunted trying to get up but failed.

"Raditz! Hey! What did you do to him?!" Lord Slug laughed, "It's a fight, what do you think!"

Goku went to go back to fight him but once again taken down. _I can't beat him like this…I need something else…._

(Meanwhile)

"Gohan, Gohan you've got to awaken otherwise I can't do my plan!" Piccolo said shaking the young half breed.

Apia groaned, she opened her eyes to see Raditz, "Raditz…" she called to him, she reached out to grab his hand. "Apia…"

She tried to sit up she did but was almost completely drained of her energy. Raditz reached into his breast pocket. "Take this." Apia held it, "What is it?"

"It's a senzu bean, if you eat it, it will replenish your energy." Apia shook her head, "What about you, you have a better chance of surviving than I do."

Raditz shook his head, "Against that thing, I could barely lay a finger on him." Apia sighed, "Green man!"

Piccolo looked up, "What?"

"Take this!" he caught it in his hand he smiled a bit, "Perfect."

He split the senzu in half taking a piece for himself and one for Gohan. He whispered his brilliant plan to Gohan and began to proceed as he saw the giant super Namek begin to squeeze Gohan.

Everyone watched intensively as Piccolo jumped aboard the Namek and tug at his antennas. Making no attempt to dodge his massive hands he too was beginning to get squeezed.

"Gohan! Now!"

Suddenly the Earth grew silent and the sound of a whistle could be heard and frankly Apia and Raditz both were caught between disgusted and fucking confused after Piccolo ripped off his own ears.

Seeing that the whistle was affecting the giant Namek, Apia and Raditz and even Krillin from a distance began to whistle along.

"Dammit make it stop ah!"

Piccolo began to transfer his remaining energy to Goku and like Goku had always he took the opportunity.

He charged at the Namek and made it through his stomach.

Everyone watched.

_Kakorat/Goku/Dad you can do it! _Everyone shouted.

Suddenly there was a rather massive flash and the Earth's sun began to peek through.

Goku stood upon that cliff watching as the sun kissed the Earth as it always had.

"Goku, Kakorat, Dad!" called the group of 5.

He smiled to see them all safe, alive.

"You guys are alright!" They turned and pointed to Yajirobe.

"Apparently the useless tub of lard did something notable." Apia said signaling a laugh from everyone.

"Hey! Next time I won't heal you bitch!" Raditz shot a look at him and he was already gone before he could say another word.

"The hell is that!" Raditz shrieked, Apia burst into a fit of laughs and giggles as Piccolo emerged from the rocks.

And everyone else soon after.

"Just give me a bean!" Apia went over and grabbed Yajirobe by his collar, "Give the green man a bean.' She instructed. "Geez I know what to do!"

"One senzu bean coming up." He fed it to the Namekian.

He stood up soon after dusting himself off.

"Man what a day huh?" Raditz laughed, "You're telling me."

"Gosh Piccolo your ears." Gohan pointed out, everyone else cringed.

"Uh heh uh!" he grunted as two newly grown ears popped back in place.

"yeah now I get the point!" Gohan yelled. Everyone laughed in unison.

Raditz pulled Apia by his side, "You know my offer still stands, You. Me. Hallway." Apia shook her head, "Fine but if Bulma catches us she won't let me live it down."

And I guess you can say everyone lived happily after all or whatever.

**So yeah the first Apia movie adaptation, it took me three days straight to write this, plan, and watch the movie to get most of the dialogue and events correct.**

**Hope you enjoyed read and review. Missy Madness ;D  
**


End file.
